


First

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Denial of Feelings, First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: The first kiss is always the sweetest.That’s what Will had been told anyway.His first kiss with Hannibal was nothing like the others because it came out of anger and not of warmth.





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



> Based off this art here: 
> 
> http://shoegazerx.tumblr.com/post/159864631271/my-kingdom-come-rough-hannigram-kiss-because

The first kiss is always the sweetest.

That’s what Will had been told anyway.

He still remembered his first kiss in grade school with Andi Baker, the awkward mess of their noses smashing together as they fell out of a tree in her backyard.

Then there were others, nameless unimportant faces he could barely remember now but again not one had been a good first.

Even Molly.

They had kissed over warm beers sitting on the porch swing, giggled at something Buster had done and fell into each other awkwardly till they touched lips.

Then the porch swing broke and the wood board that held it hit him in the head. He woke up in the emergency room hours later, her hand in his, and when they giggled again Will knew he could fall in love.

His first kiss with Hannibal was nothing like the others because it came out of anger and not of warmth.

They had been fucking since both were physically able, a means to an end that started when Will woke to Hannibal wiggling against his morning wood. He’d gasped and ground himself back against him, the breathless sighs between them both as they came the only sound that morning.

Not a word was spoken of it, not even when it happened again and again. It didn’t take long for their helpless grinding to turn into Hannibal’s hands directing Will to his backside.

“Please.”

Will didn’t say a word, fingering him open and breathing in the scent of Hannibal close.

They fucked every night after that and never once did they kiss. This wasn’t tender, wasn’t sweet, and Will wouldn’t treat it as if it were.

But the noises always got to Will, huffed out breaths and sighs when he felt Hannibal ready to cum. Will knew he bit his lip to keep from crying out, the muffled groan not enough.

His frustration grew, trying to force out more noises until finally he broke.

“Stop,” he hissed, “Just stop.”

Hannibal froze, turned his head and they were so close Will could almost taste him.

“I am not the one moving.”

Will huffed and turned his cheek hard.

“You keep holding it in.”

“This is not about me.”

Will thrust in hard and they both moaned, the sound of Hannibal making him fight to cum.

“EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU!”

Hannibal shuddered as Will gripped his cock, gave it a hard tug and felt the fight go out of him.

“Will,” he sighed, “You do not want to think this is anything but con…”

Will kissed him hard, a deep plunge of his tongue that nearly choked them both. He felt Hannibal grip his cheek and thrust in again, the feel of Hannibal falling over the edge made him tumble right after him. They kissed still coming down from their orgasms, tears wet Will’s cheeks that could have belonged to either of them but he didn’t care.

They stopped to catch breath, dizzy with lack of it, and stared into each other’s reddened faces.

“It’s always been about you,” Will whispered, his voice hoarse.

Hannibal kissed him softly and he clutched hard, shook with the need for more.

He never wanted to let go.

They parted and leaned their foreheads together, breathed in the scent of combined cum and tears.

“This has been the best first kiss I ever had,” Will joked, his laugh half a sob.

Hannibal nuzzled his temple and whispered, “Mine too.”

 

 


End file.
